Specific Objectives: To identify and augment as many existing and potential mechanisms by which the center can maximally aid the community in its approach to the program of cancer: 1. To develop a meaningful plan for integrating these resources into a single efficient system which would establish criteria for which patients should receive treatment as geographically close to their home as possible without compromising their therapy. 2. To develop a fiscal plan which would, insofar as possible, eventually provide for a financially independent status for the system. 3. To draw up organs of agreement to achieve these goals. 4. To establish a system for record keeping which will provide data base for use in developing the means and criteria for evaluation of the system. B. To expand and support present cancer control activities in the State of Alabama. c. Develop a means of evaluating the center's total impact on cancer care in the area of the center's influence. d. Develop programs for improving cancer detection and prevention. E. To seek to maximize the use of paramedical personnel to accomplish the goals of cancer control.